Denying Love
by BlondieDepp
Summary: Celeste joins Hogwarts in her 6th year and she spies Draco Malfoy


Celeste timidly set a foot inside the entrance hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and immediately the magnificent sight before her took her breath away. She stood in awe gazing toward the ceiling, which was higher than the eye could see and the beautiful welcoming decorations that celebrated the beginning of a new school year glinted and glistened in the evening light. As she stood in the entrance hall first years bustled around her slim figure knocking her slightly off balance. Regaining her stance Celeste was overcome with a feeling of dread and fear as she compared herself to the other first years. They were young at an age of eleven and she was turning sixteen that year. Celeste had green eyes which sparkled when she was excited or happy, and light brown hair which was tied up in a loose bun, a few tendrils spilling loosely and framing her face. She was slightly tanned and rather tall which seemed to be as much of a burden as it was a gift. Her height, though not abnormally high was about five foot nine easily allowing her to be one of the tallest in her year. Celeste had transferred from Elikta Academy a school of Witchcraft located in Australia. Elikta Academy was a school for girls and Celeste's parents had promised her from the first year attended she would complete her studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had wanted Celeste to learn the correct etiquette as a lady of magical ability so they had sent her to Elikta. The academy taught the girls witchcraft and also engaged in a form of a finishing school where the girls learnt to become proper and polite. A shudder was sent down her spine as she remembered the days of strict rules and no existent leniency. Celeste had counted down the days until she was to attend Hogwarts, and she was very thankful Albus Dumbledore had accepted her enrollment circumstances.

"First years over here please. Oh and you too Miss Parker," a stern looking woman added when she saw a flock begin to crowd the stairs leaving behind a nervous lone figure. Smiling gratefully at the woman Celeste made her way over to the stairs to reside with the students who were yet to be sorted. They began to ascend the stairs toward what Celeste assumed to be the sorting ceremony. As they reached a large doorframe at the end of the hall the students stopped and the woman began to speak.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and what I am about to say is very important so you must listen carefully," the woman instructed as she withdrew a scroll from her pocket. A small brunette looked up at Celeste and smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I'm Jessica Comet. Aren't you just so excited to be sorted? You are a bit big to be in first year," the young girl rambled beaming all the while.

Celeste laughed and answered, "I'm Celeste Parker. I'm going into sixth year. I transferred here from Elikta Academy in Australia."

"Oh," Jessica exclaimed, "So you have seen kangaroos. Is it true that koalas live up the lampposts in the street? Do you have a platypus living in your fish tank? That's of course if you have a fish tank, which I do. I have three fish called."

But Celeste never got to find out what Jessica's fish were called as the doors in front of them swung open and Jessica immediately rushed through the archway. Celeste began to panic realising that not only had she missed Professor McGonagall's important announcement, she also had no idea how people were sorted into their houses. Panic rose in Celeste's chest as she tailed the first years as they began to walk down the middle of the entrance hall. She felt eyes burning into her from all angles and forced herself to look at her feet though not before she noticed a blonde haired boy sitting at one of the long tables. He was casually slouched against his chair looking very bored with the proceedings, his flawless skin drawing Celeste's interest. Before she could look away the boy's grey eyes met Celeste's sparkling green ones and held her gaze briefly before he glanced away. Shaking her head to enable her to concentrate on the sorting ceremony Celeste moved forward toward what looked like an old hat. Relaxing immediately after the first student was sorted Celeste realised she would only have to place the hat on her head. During the sorting of the first years Celeste could not help but glance at the blonde boy who was now slumped on the table playing with a fork.

"Parker, Celeste," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out loud and clearly through the hall and the remaining student walked forth toward the hat. Whispers and murmurs rippled through the crowd as Celeste sat on the stool where the hat had previously been resting. Every eye in the room was on her as no one had ever entered Hogwarts after their first year. It just did not happen and no student had previously entered into a year after transferring from another magical school. Unbeknown to Celeste the students in the room had fallen silent as they were holding their breath waiting to receive the outcome.

"Ah, hmmm," a voice projected into Celeste's ear. "Very difficult. Ah, I see you have talent, lots of talent. And courage, bravery is something you have a great deal of. Loyalty, mmmmm.... Very difficult. Slytherin or Gryffindor?" The sorting hat contemplated for another ten minutes before shouting, "Professor Dumbledore," and sighing. Talk broke out all over the great hall, as the students were most surprised. This had never happened in the history of Hogwarts, though a hush fell once more as Dumbledore walked over to the sorting hat and Celeste. Celeste who was by now as red as a tomato did not understand what was going on. Dumbledore spoke to the hat, which was still on Celeste's head for a very long while and finally stood up and addressed the whole school.

"Students, teachers. Never before in the history of Hogwarts have we come across such an event. The sorting hat has asked me to announce that Celeste Parker here," Dumbledore gestured smiling at the girl on the stool, "has been sorted into two houses." Confused looks passed from student to student as they exchanged their bewildered thoughts.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor will each have the pleasure of hosting Celeste Parker for one week at the end of which the sorting hat will resubmit it's verdict," Albus Dumbledore concluded his eyes twinkling. "I am assigning the whole of sixth year to make her feel welcome and comfortable whilst she experiences this difficult period. Celeste, will you please accompany me to the Slytherin table where you will spend your first week?" he offered.

"Uh," stammered Celeste who had remained silent and embarrassed throughout the whole ordeal, "sure. Thankyou sir."

"No problem at all, but first I must say a few opening words. Year Great Have You Hope. In dig." The students looked blankly at him for a few seconds and began to help themselves to the food that had appeared on golden plates in front of them. Albus Dumbledore led Celeste to a seat at the Slytherin table that she happily saw was close to the blonde haired boy she had noticed earlier.

"Thankyou Headmaster," Celeste thanked him, silently expressing gratitude to her parents for the finishing classes she had to endure. She did not want to make a bad impression on the Headmaster the first day of arrival.

"My complete pleasure Miss Parker," he replied smiling. "I will need to see you in my office first thing on Monday though to discuss your," he gestured at the tables in the great hall, "arrangements."

"Thankyou. I will be there," Celeste acknowledged turning to face the table, who were much to her surprise all staring at her. All except for the blonde boy and two others. The two others were burly boys and looked as though they were not in need of the food that was being stuffed into their mouths. The blonde haired teenager was looking up the table at the dishes set out, contemplating what to eat. As his eyes reached the Lobster Bisque he glanced upward and caught Celeste who had been staring at him. He smirked and helped himself to the mashed potato in front of his plate, whilst Celeste blushed and looked away angry with herself for being caught out twice.

Blonde hair casually flopped forward onto his face concealing his mischievous eyes from Celeste's view and she decided to pursue his interest.


End file.
